yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 056
"Yugi vs. The Rare Hunter - Part 1", known as "Clash! Battle City Begins" in the Japanese version, is the fifty-sixth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' second series anime. It first aired in Japan on May 22, 2001, and in the US on January 11, 2003. Plot Then he remembers his sister, and calls to check up on her, startled when Tristan answers the phone! What's he doing in Serenity's room? Tristan says he knew how busy Joey'd be with the tournament, so he thought he should keep Serenity company. Joey thinks Tristan's the last thing Serenity needs! Then Serenity gets on the phone, and asks Joey why he never told her that Tristan's the one who taught him how to duel! She thinks Joey's lucky to have such a sweet, caring guy as his friend. Joey is about to have a cow, when Tristan comes back on the line to tell Joey not to forget about that great three-card combo he taught him, and hangs up, leaving Joey getting extremely mad and screaming into the phone; "TRISTAN! I'LL KICK YOUR LYING BUTT!!!!!". Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Seeker Turn 1: Yami Yami Sets 2 cards then Normal Summons "Beta the Magnet Warrior" in Attack Position (1700 ATK / 1600 DEF). Turn 2: Seeker Seeker activates Magic Card "Graceful Charity" to draw 3 cards then discards 2 from his hand. He is currently holding (from left to right): "Right Arm of the Forbidden One", "Right Leg of the Forbidden One", "Left Leg of the Forbidden One", "Gear Golem the Moving Fortress", "Stone Statue of the Aztecs", and another "Graceful Charity". Yami activates Continuous Trap Card "Light of Intervention" to force every monster to be Summoned face-up as long as the trap remains face-up. Seeker Normal Summons "Stone Statue of the Aztecs" in Defense Position (300 ATK / 2000 DEF). Turn 3: Yami Yami tributes ""Beta The Magnet Warrior" to Tribute Summon "Berfomet" in Attack Position (1400 ATK / 1800 DEF), then adds "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" from his Deck to his hand because of "Berfomet's" effect. Then, he activates his set Magic Card "Polymerization". He sends "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" from his hand and "Berfomet" from his field to his Graveyard to Fusion Summon "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" in Attack Position (2100 ATK / 1800 DEF). Under Battle City Rules, Fusion Monsters may not attack in the same turn that they are Fusion Summoned. Yami Sets 1 card. Turn 4: Seeker Seeker activates another "Graceful Charity" to draw 3 cards then discards 2 cards from his hand. In his hand, he is holding "Swords of Revealing Light" and every "Exodia" card except for "Left Arm of the Forbidden One", which is the top card of his deck. Seeker Normal Summons "Gear Golem the Moving Fortress" in Defense Position (800 ATK / 2200 DEF). Duel concludes next episode. Featured cards Differences in adaptations * The word "Close" on Grandpa's door is replaced with a red circle and a line through it. * The word "Almondo" is removed from the coffee shop. * A sign behind Rex that says "Domino Station" is removed. Also DR is removed from his hat. * The words "Duel Disk" on Kaiba's blimp is removed from the dub. * The info of the rare hunter(in Japanese) is removed from the dub. * The words "TO BE CONTINUED" are added at the end of the dub episode. * Since Tristan hung up, Joey gets extremely mad in the dub. * In the dub, prior to Yugi figuring out Seeker's strategy and revealing it, Seeker threatened Joey that if he reveals the strategy he used to beat him in their duel, then he will tear up his "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" card. This is not present in the dub. Quotes *Joey Wheeler: (Enraged) TRISTAN! I'LL KICK YOUR LYING BUTT!!!!!